Sisters of the Fangs
by Cyanide'n'Writersblock
Summary: when 3 sisters and 2 guardians come to Cross Academy, things get interesting. KanamexOC AkastukixOC OCxOCxOC ZeroxYuuki
1. Prologue

"Yuuki! Zero!" the chairman called out to his beloved adopted son and daughter. Zero, in his usual bad mood walked in bored and tried not to make eye contact with the chairman. Yuuki, his better adopted child walked in her usual smiling face. And someone else who wasn't called in walked in, the pureblood vampire prince Kaname Kuran. "ah, Kaname-san. I was going to call you here later but now is convenient." the chairman said smiling. Zero glared at the pureblood like always. Their hatred for each other burned with a fire that burned with a flame that was unmatched by any other flame. "we're going to have new students. Umm… I was supposed to have contacted them when I opened the school, but it slipped my mind and I haven't remembered it up until now."

"so you owe an old friend and we have to babysit again?" zero asked glaring at him.

"no, not exactly. Well, I could try to explain in detail but I think it'd be better if you just waited till you met them and found out the story then. Zero grumbled and Yuuki looked curious. Kaname, however, looked unamused and studied the chairmen to see if he could get more of the story out of him. "Yuuki, Zero, you're dismissed. And Kaname-san, I would like to talk to still if you don't mind." Yuuki and Zero got up and walked out and Kaname still sat there rigid as a stone.

"who exactly is coming Chairman-san?" Kaname asked leaning forward eagerly.

"a pureblood. A couple of purebloods actually. I'm sure you know of them. They are known as the sisters of the vampires. And they are all truebloods." Kaname suddenly froze.

"true bloods don't exist. It was proved along time ago that 'truebloods' were just to be the original name of the purebloods."

"no. that's not true and you know it. Those girls were born vampires. And they came from human families. One of them is a half-vampire. There's also a couple purebloods accompanying them. They wish to see the peace that I'm striving for and think that if they attend that maybe it will clear some of the hostility right now between us and the vampire council. I, myself, think it's a brilliant idea." the chairman stated. Kaname thought about it for a little while.

"fine. I think it will be interesting to meet someone who is of higher rank than me. Three of them actually. But you said one is a half-vampire? Then I do not see how she could be of true blood. But I guess I will see for myself when the time comes." Kaname said and walked out. The chairman sighed heavily. This was going to be difficult for everyone. He looked out the window and saw the day students trying to hang out longer to catch a glimpse of the night class. Next month the new students were to be coming and this school was going to get a whole lot interesting.


	2. Interesting

(next month)

Kira walked up to the gates. Amaya and Nalia walked behind her. This was to be their new school. It was impressive, she would give it that at least. "this luggage is so heavy!!" exclaimed Jasper, struggling with the luggage. Akando walked by and picked up the luggage with ease and walked up to the girls. Kira, Amaya, and Nalia giggled at Jasper. He frowned and blushed. Next thing they knew the gates were swung open and they were greeted by a man with medium blond hair tied back in a pony tail and glasses. "Chairman!" jasper yelled. The two of them hugged and started crying. Kira sighed and crossed her arms. When they broke apart jasper motioned to rest of the group looking bored. "this is everybody. Umm.. Let's start from the left, this is Kira, you remember her right? Next is Amaya, then it's Nalia and last is Akando. All of us will be attending the night class except for Kira and Akando. They will be attending the day class." a white wolf walked up and stood by Kira.

"this is my wolf, Yama." Kira stated bluntly.

"oh yeah, you don't mind right? Or is there a no pet's rule?" Jasper asked the chairman.

"no, no. it's fine. But there's kind of a problem."

"and that is?"

"Kira and Akando have to stay in the same room in the girls dorm." the chairman said. Kira looked at Akando and shrugged.

"better than some obnoxious girl." she said.

"It's settled then. Yuuki will show Kira and Akando to their room, and Zero will take Amaya, Nalia, and Jasper to the Moon dorm." both prefects nodded and left in the opposite directions.

"So you and the other kid are prefects here at the school. That must be tiring." Kira said and laughed. Akando walked along emotionless. Yuuki walked up to Kira and whispered in her ear.

"is he ALWAYS like that?" she asked.

"no. he's kind of shy when it comes to meeting new people. But when he opens up to you he's a trip!" she said and smiled. Yuuki looked skeptical but shrugged it off. When they finally got to the sun dorm a crowd of girls were crowded in the windows. Yuuki sighed. Akando and Kira were going to have trouble. The girls were already crooning over the boy, and the guys were already trying to get a peek at the new girl. But then they did something that surprised even Yuuki. Akando wrapped his arm around Kira and pulled her up to him. Then he glared at the guys and they walked happily into the building. When Yuuki finally got out of the shock she ran after them.

"this is your room." Yuuki said and left them. "if you need anything my room is down the hall. Or you could go to the chairman." she called to them. Kira called back and said that that was fine.

(in the Moon Dorm)

"so this is where you'll be staying." Zero said unhappily and motioned to the building. Amaya nodded and so did Nalia. And Jasper smiled and thanked him. The group walked in to be greeted by the vampires of the building. The pureblood Kaname Kuran bowed and welcomed them. Amaya blushed at the greeting and looked away to hide her embarrassment. Jasper walked up and gave him a friendly handshake.

" Kaname-sama, It's good to see you again." jasper told him and smiled.

"I thought that there was to be more of you." he said.

"well, about that… Kira and Akando have chosen to go with the day class." jasper said and nervously scratched his head. Kaname looked surprised. "do not worry. They can handle their urges much better than any vampire."

"Jasper-san, would you mind coming with me? I have something I wish to discuss. And Amaya and Nalia, it was good to meet you. The vice president of the dorm, Takuma Ichijou, will show you to your rooms." they both nodded and the vice president stepped forward. Jasper and Kaname went in the back to Kaname's room. "so, as you might of guessed I'm curious as to why two of your group has chosen to be in the day class. It is not exactly normal for vampires to chose to remain with humans unless they were once human themselves." Kaname said and raised one eyebrow.

"umm…Kira is a little different. You see, she prefers to hunt at night. Then sleep." jasper said and nervously scratched his head.

"but what about the other one?" he asked. Jasper turned grim immediately.

"he's her blood mate. There's nothing I can do. It's fated to happen." he said and looked away trying to hide his pain.

"I thought you were to be he-"

"it doesn't work like that Kaname-sama and you know that…sorry, it's just that I don't exactly enjoy talking about this subject. She's different from the little girl you used to know. She's grown up. As I'm sure Yuuki has too." he said. Kaname nodded and ended that topic.

"what about the others?" he asked.

"Nalia is a half-vampire, as I'm sure you've heard. Her appearance changes when she's overcome with bloodlust. Her hair turns silver as with the usual eye change. She's high spirited and considered in the middle as bloodlines come. Amaya is the highest when it comes to bloodlines. She's one of the most powerful vampires known. She could easily kill you. As I'm sure you've noticed her eyes are blood red all the time. Even more crimson than yours. She keeps the rest of us in place and is not slow to kill unless she's killing for enjoyment, in which she'll drag it out so that every second is another wavelength of pain and you wish death. As for Kira, she's the weakest bloodline, it's amazing how she's a vampire at all, especially a pureblood. She's the rebel of the group and can't handle human blood. Which is why she has the highest resistance to blood. We all drink human blood from donors, unlike your tablets, to keep us strong. If she were to drink human blood it would give her an immaculate power boost and could go on a killing spree. And as you know, that wouldn't be good. But she must not become too weak or vampires would seek her out to kill her. She suffices on animal blood and will hunt in the shape of a wolf every night to keep strong. If she gets too desperate she will drink from Akando, but only if she's desperate." jasper explained.

"interesting, these girls I'm sure have to have something very different. Something that makes them stand out of course, if they are to be called 'truebloods'." Kaname said and looked impassively out the window. "and that one, Amaya, you said she is of the highest rank?" he asked. Jasper nodded and raised his eyebrow.

"do you take an interest in her Kaname-sama?" he asked.

"as a matter of fact, I do. She has captured my attention very much."

"I am not necessarily sure of the others powers but Kira can manipulate shadows to do her bidding and change her shape. She is at one with the darkness." jasper stated.

"and with their looks I'm sure Ruka-san has competition. They are even more inhumanly beautiful than any of the vampires. Even the purebloods." he paused, "yes, things are about to get very interesting if I say so myself."


	3. Classes

(in Amaya and Nalia's room)

"I saw you blush!!!!!" Nalia said as they unpacked.

"from what I've heard Kuran-san is very high up. He was just better looking than I thought he'd be. That's all." replied Amaya as she tried to keep the pureblood out of her mind.

"didn't your family once talk about forcing you to marry him? I mean, it would look good on the whole bloodline resume." she said and grinned, showing her fangs.

"Nalia-chan you are horrible!!" Amaya yelled at her friend. "you're getting worse than Kira!"

"am not! I'd have to get pretty bad to stoop to her level." Nalia stated sounding unbelieving. She just shook her head and went back to unpacking.

(in the sun dorm)

"psst, Akando-kun!" Kira whispered and poked him. He just swatted her hand away and flipped over so she couldn't get so close.

"go away, I'm trying to sleep!" he replied groggily. "you know I'm usually asleep all day and up all night, as you should be. But for some reason you're broken and need to go back to the vampire factory because you're up day and night!" he mumbled and flipped the covers over his head. Kira got a bright idea and started to get dressed for class. Instantly Akando was up. But Kira was too fast for him and threw his uniform at him and was already dressed and ready.

"hurry up!" she yelled and giggled. She spun around modeling the new day class uniform. "I wonder how the others look in their new outfits." she pondered out loud. Akando had just finished buttoning up his uniform. She went up behind him and threw her arms around him and whispered in his ear. "can we visit them tonight, please?" then she pouted and turned him so that they were face to face. Instantly he melted.

"I guess so." he sighed.

"Yay!!!" Kira cheered and hugged him. Akando blushed.

"the things I do for you." he stated and they hurried off to class.

(in the moon dorm)

The rest of the vampires were asleep but Kaname Kuran was restless. The thought of the black haired beauty, with the crimson eyes daunted him. He was certain that Yuuki was his one and only love, yet this new girl haunted his dreams every time he closed his eyelids. Instantly he heard footsteps, then a knock at the door. It wasn't the normal pounding knock of idol-san. It was soft, yet firm, a knock of a girl. Same with the footsteps. At first he thought it was Ruka-san, coming to plead with him. But when called out to come in it was the girl that was making him obsessed in the first place, Amaya. "having trouble sleeping as well, Kuran-san?" she asked and looked out the window emotionless, as he sometimes did himself.

"yes, something haunting you as well?" he asked and looked at her with his normal stone cold gaze. He was thinking that he could scare her as well. Then she would hate him and he'd never have to think about her ever again. But she matched his glare with one of her own and their silence created a staring contest between the both of them. They looked like two statues, standing still.

"you could say that." she said after awhile, never leaving his gaze. Finally he averted his eyes and got up, giving her the satisfaction of winning. "so what is haunting you?" she asked looking at him, less hateful and more curious this time.

"you." he said before he could stop himself. She raised her eyebrows and looked hopeful. But he quickly corrected himself. "you arriving, of course. It's brought me a lot of paperwork and I've had to plan the rooms and lessons so you won't be left behind. It was a lot of work." he rushed out all at once.

"oh." was all she said and she averted her gaze once more. "goodnight then. I think I'll try to sleep once again." all he could do was stare after her as she left. He felt bad, really bad. He didn't mean to hurt her. It just had slipped out and he had no way of stopping it. He had barriers and right now, she was dangerously close to getting him to lower them.


	4. Deja Vu

(in the day class)

When Kira and Akando finally got to class the class was half over. But, being new students, and good-looking ones at that, the teacher pardoned them and they hurried to their seats. What they were learning was easy and Kira and Akando had no trouble. This made them bored and they both got excuses to go to the restroom. Once in the hall Kira created two shadow likenesses of themselves and they snuck out while the clones went back to endure the boringly long lecture. "did I ever tell how much I love that power of yours?" Akando asked as they walked out, his arm around her shoulder. She leaned into his embrace and was instantly ripped into an old memory.

(flashback)

"have I ever told you how much I adore your power?" a younger Jasper asked. A younger Kira giggled and leaned into Jasper. He kissed her forehead and she blushed.

"jasper-kun?" she asked.

"yes?"

"will we always be together?" she asked with big crimson eyes. He melted in her gaze.

"of course." he said and smiled.

"forever and ever?" she asked.

"forever and ever and ever." he replied and picked her up and swung her around while she laughed. "I love you, Kira-chan. And I always will"

"I love you too jasper-kun."

(end of flashback)

"Kira?" Akando asked looking at her worried.

"it's nothing, just spacing out." she said and they kept walking. Kira had forgotten about that memory that had happened so long ago. She still remembers the feelings for him that still linger in her heart today. But she loved Akando more. She had no idea why, she had spent most of her life with jasper. But she did love jasper, but she was in love with Akando. And there was a big difference.

"you want to go get something to eat?" he asked and had a wild look in his eyes. She nodded and his fangs grew and his eyes turned a glowing red. Hers did too, but then she stopped him.

"it wouldn't be good if we were caught. I'll cloak both of us. Anything special you want to be?" she asked, grinning. He nuzzled her neck.

"let us run, side by side as wolves, as equals." he whispered in her ear. She blushed and focused on the shadows. Instantly darkness swirled around them and they both faced each other as wolves. Then they ran off to hunt together.

(in the Moon Dorm)

Kaname stood at the bottom of the stairway. Night was falling and soon it would be time for the night class to begin. The other vampires walked down, one by one. Jasper joined him and stood by his side. He gave him a wink and Kaname was confused. Then the new female vampires of the group walked down. First it was Nalia, then Amaya. Amaya looked even more beautiful in the uniform than any of the other girls, Kaname thought as she walked down the steps. "is it time to go to class?" she asked Jasper, looking past Kaname as though he wasn't there. He deserved it, he had been mean to her last night. The silent treatment was just what he deserved. "are there a lot of people out there? Human people?" she asked. She looked nervous.

"yes, always, is that a problem Amaya-sama?" idol asked. Nalia gasped and Amaya looked worried.

"it's nothing, let us proceed." she said and smiled. They opened the doors and the night class went their usual walk into the crowd of people. When they saw the new vampires the crowd fell quiet, in awe of their beauty. Amaya occasionally looked at all of the humans, but she walked confidently through the people until they reached their class. Before he got in through the doors Nalia stopped Kaname outside and looked around nervously.

"what is it?" he asked.

"can we get Amaya to class in a way that does not involve her walking through that crowd of humans?" she asked, desperation in her voice.

"why?" he asked curious.

"Amaya HATES humans. Despises them. They are to be fed from, donors, that's it. She definitely wasn't comfortable walking through those crazed fans." Nalia said. Kaname was shocked, it took a lot of pride to do what she had did.

"I'll see what I can do." was all he could say as they proceeded into class.

(in the woods)

Kira and Akando had finished hunting and now they were laying underneath a tree wrapped in each other's embrace. "Kira?" Akando asked.

"yeah?" she asked and looked up so they were face-to-face.

"do you love me or jasper?" he asked looked away from her. She sat in silence while she thought about her answer, and a way to make it where she doesn't hurt his feelings.

"well, I know you hate this answer but I love both of you." she replied back sympathetically. He bared his teeth and focused on something in the distance. "Akando, why won't you understand that me and jasper had a history. Before I met you Jasper was my blood mate. He turned me and we have that connection." Only everyone in the group knew that she had to be turned. She also had found out that drinking a pureblood's blood had no effect on her whatsoever. She could not stop the process of becoming a level E. turning her was what had started the gap between her and Jasper that had gotten bigger and bigger until it had separated them completely. Jasper believed that it was his fault that she was destined to meet her demise, but he didn't realize that she was thankful for turning her. She had been a late bloomer and the other vampires were made to believe that she was an honest trueblood, even though she wasn't. "but I met you, and you turned my life around. And I love you, and if I were to ever lose you I'd die." she said and smiled at him. He turned his attention back to her and smiled.

"it's getting really dark, should we go wait for the night class?" Akando asked with a red gleam in his eye. Kira raised an eyebrow and thought about it for awhile.

"I did beg didn't I?" she asked. Then she had an idea. She quickly whispered it in Akando's ear and when she was done he looked at her and she grinned evilly.


	5. Blood Fight

(the next day- the moon dorm)

Nalia sat down and sighed. The night class acted more high and mighty than anyone in the group, and they were of higher rank! She looked out the window and saw the grass wave. After spending so much time with Kira it was hard to get used to sleeping in the day. She was up both day and night. Nalia laughed to herself when she thought of the hyperactive vampire girl. She knew that the whole group, herself included, dreaded the day when they would have to witness her become a level E, and have to kill her. Kira had talked to them several times about the matter. She told them over and over again that they must kill her. When she stoops to a level E, she won't be KiraKira anymore. She'll be a bloodthirsty being who's only drive is to suck the life out of humans. And it's a pureblood's job to make sure every single one is executed. Kira didn't mind, and if she did she didn't show it. She was the most joyful person on earth, and she was the one facing death. "thinking about Kira?" Amaya asked coming up behind her. Nalia nodded.

"I just don't ever want it to come to that day." she said. Amaya nodded. "and what's worse is that we can't do anything about it." she whispered. Amaya tensed up immediately and turned and walked out towards the door. "Amaya?" she asked.

"yes?"

"if you knew anything that could save her, you'd tell me, right?" Nalia asked. Amaya stood quiet for awhile and finally nodded and walked out. Nalia went back to staring out the window and thinking. Then, she smelled blood being drawn. She tried to shake it off but her vampire side took over. Her hair fell out of her pig tails and straitened. Then her hair paled as though shining with moonlight and her eyes changed from her usual blue to blood red crimson. They glowed and in a matter of several seconds she became a creature of the night. She walked out of the room, and in almost a trance, she strode to the place where she smelled the blood. The other vampires took notice of her instantly and tried to stop her from leaving.

"NALIA!" a yell came from upstairs. Amaya, along with Jasper and Kaname, had heard the commotion and came down. Nalia shot her an icy glare and bared her teeth in a hiss. Amaya's eyes glowed with ferociousness and her fangs lengthened. Jasper sat with his arms crossed and raised an eyebrow at the new found commotion. Nalia knew that she was breaking rank. Amaya was her sister and she was not to hurt her. She was on top but Nalia was hungry and not even Amaya could stop her.

"Leave now Amaya!" she hissed. She had a chance of winning against her. They were sisters, they were truebloods, they were equals. Kira had sensed what was happening and ran out of the boring day class and quickly came to the moon dorm.

"Nalia!" Kira cried as she burst into the dorm. "stop this at once!" she was the only one of the sisters that wasn't in bloodlust mode. But soon her fangs grew and her eyes shined as well. "Amaya, calm down and leave. This shouldn't be something that should involve you." Amaya nodded but her fangs did not shrink and her eyes did not stop glowing. Kira called upon the shadows and instantly darkness surrounded Nalia and wrapped around her. Shadow wolves darted at her and circled her. Nalia spat at Kira, for the bloodlust was rising, one of the downfalls of being a half vampire. Kira growled and lurched at her cloaking her in darkness emerging at a wolf. She snapped at Nalia but she had gone limp. Kira got close and sniffed at her to make sure she had fainted but then a smile spread across Nalia's face and the shadows broke and faded. The other vampires had been called to safety by Kaname, but Amaya still stood on the balcony. She knew this was a bad thing, Kira was going to be driven painfully to the edge and it might cause her to turn level E, forcing Amaya to kill her.

"Amaya-sama, we must get you out of here. It's dangerous." Kaname said coming up behind her. She turned to face him with a stone cold expression.

"I don't think you realize Kuran-san, but those are my sisters. We may not be connected by blood, but we are connected by fangs. And if things go the way I think they will I'll have to kill one of those girls down there. One of my sisters." she replied coldly. Kaname stared at her in shock. What was she talking about? He thought. Then he remembered talking with Jasper. He had said that she was 'different'. he couldn't have possibly meant that she had been turned. But that would make her lower than any other vampire, including himself. When a trueblood is supposed to be at the top of the charts. Jasper came up behind them and frowned, looking down upon the fighting females below.

"I have called the chairmen and he has restrained Akando from getting anywhere near here, Amaya-sama." he stated with a bow.

"thank you Jasper-kun." she kept staring at the battle below. "I do not need him here when the time comes to kill her. He will be a nuisance and try to stop me. I am worrying about you to. You remember your place, I presume?" she asked.

"yes, of course milady." he replied emotionless. She nodded and turned her head back to the commotion.

"Kira, was turned by you, wasn't she? Jasper." Kaname asked looking straight at Jasper. He turned around looking serious and nodded his head.

"she had no indication of vampire powers. It had been buried deep inside her, I just helped it come out. But because she had no pureblood she was still susceptible to falling to a level E. And unfortunately pureblood didn't do a thing. There was nothing to do about it." he said solemnly. Amaya drew in a sharp intake of breath. Jasper turned around quickly to see what had caused her to do that. Kira had been thrown to the ground and was getting desperate. But that hadn't been what had cause Amaya to gasp. It was something much more. All of a sudden Yuuki and Zero burst through the doors. Jasper knew what had happened immediately. Just as he thought, Akando dropped in on the banister in front of them and grabbed Amaya by the throat.

"Now is a pretty good time to test your theory!!!" he hissed, eyes glowing crimson. Jasper looked from him to Amaya. Then all of a sudden they heard a screech of pain and turned to look. Kira had coughed up a lot of blood and she was turning into a level E. Zero stood in front of Yuuki with the bloody rose pointed at Kira's heart.

"Zero, don't shoot." Amaya called out. Then she glared at Akando and leaped gracefully down onto the ascending ground below. "Nalia, here." she said calmly and tossed Nalia a vial of blood. The half-vampire caught it and drank gratefully. Then she turned to the Kira, who was writhing in pain. The others had joined her on the floor and stood around her. "she's fighting it the best she can. But she is failing." she said. "if I'm right drinking my blood can cure her and she would only resort to having small urges.

"why didn't you do this before?" Nalia asked, blood dripping from her mouth.

"because It could save her, or it could kill her." Nalia fell silent immediately. "now's her only chance. Let's hope she's strong." was all she said and then she offered her wrist to her sister. Kira refused to drink it though.

"I…could…kill…you… and you know it." she gasped.

"drink it" she said and let a small droplet land in her mouth. Quickly the vampire was drinking the blood of her sister. She drank it like someone who had been in the desert for months, without a single drop of water. Then Amaya slapped her, and she quickly scurried to a corner nearby and tried to grasp for something to hold on to.

"shh…" Akando said and walked over to her. He collapsed at the sight of her and wrapped his arms around her. She was trembling with shock. Nalia had looked away, along with most of the other vampires. But it would have been a lot worse if she had been driven to insanity and had to be killed. Amaya dusted off her uniform and stood up.

"so, let us get ready for class, night is falling after all." she said. The other vampires in a daze quietly walked back to their rooms to get ready for class.

"Amaya," Kaname called out to the trueblood.

"yes, Kuran-san?"

"please, call me Kaname-kun. Um…Kaname-san, if you wish." he said gazing up at her.

"um…then Kaname-san, what is it?"

"your arm." he said and lifted it gently. Then he licked the fang punctures where Kira had drunk. Instantly they healed, leaving only slight scars.

"thank you." Amaya said and smiled slightly.

"you're very brave, it takes a lot of guts to risk your friend like that, even if it's for her own good." Kaname said looking in her eyes. Amaya blushed and looked away.

"it was either very brave, or very stupid." she replied.

"I'd have too say it was a little of both." he joked. Amaya looked at him quizzically and he gazed into her eyes. "you're very beautiful…" he said before he could stop it. Amaya blushed feverously and tried to look away but Kaname grabbed her by the chin and their lips met. A small gasp escaped Amaya's lips before his crashed against hers. Then she slowly closed her eyes as the kissed deepened. Finally they broke apart, both now sporting a very deep red. "I-I-I've wanted to do that for a very long time." he stuttered.

"same here." she replied smiling. "Kaname-kun." she added. He looked at her in shock.

"umm…sorry to ruin the moment, but Kuran, the chairman has requested your presence." Zero said scowling. Kaname nodded and bowed to Amaya and walked out. When he walked past zero, he snarled at Kaname.

"If you hurt Yuuki, I'll kill you. Pureblood or not." he growled, fangs showing and a hint of red in his glare.

"Yuuki doesn't love me. And if you haven't noticed who she really loves, maybe you do not deserve her." Kaname scoffed. Zero stood there and his eyes widened with shock. "Why else do you think she let you have her blood?" Zero had never thought of it that way before. She had given him her blood because she was selfless and it was the right thing to do, or that's why she did it in Zero's mind. Amaya walked up to Zero after Kaname left.

"she's with Kira, probably in her room." she said after composing herself. He nodded and nervously walked to the girl's dorm. Amaya giggled and went to her own dorm.


	6. Visitor

(in the Girl's Sun Dorm)

Yuuki stood next to Kira with a bowl of cold water while Akando dipped a rag in it and placed it on Kira's head. She groaned as the cold came in contact with her forehead. Akando quietly calmed her and she fell limp. "is she okay?" Yuuki asked in earnest. Akando nodded and smiled at her. He hadn't said much to her but she could tell how strong the bond was between the two vampires. There was a knock on the door and Yuuki set the bowl on the nightstand and went to go answer it. When she opened the door a very nervous looking Zero was standing there with his hands in his pockets and trying not to make eye contact. "Zero, what is it?" she asked.

"can I talk to you in private?" he asked.

"yeah, sure, um…you can take care of Kira alone right?" she asked Akando.

"he wont be alone." said a voice. They turned around and saw Yuuki's best friend, Yori-chan. "she has a fever right?" she asked. Akando looked hesitant, but nodded. She walked over and felt her forehead. It was burning hot. "I'll get antibiotics." she said and left. When she walked by Yuuki she nodded her head to zero and motioned for her to go. Yuuki blushed and walked with Zero some place where they could talk.

(in the Moon Dorm)

Kaname had just finished talking to the chairman, a lecture about the dangers of what had happened today. Kaname had just listened and nodded his head emotionlessly. When he was done he simply strode out the door back to the dorm. Instead of going to his room he went straight to Amaya's. Nalia was asleep and Amaya was brushing her hair. She saw Kaname in the mirror and turned around surprised. In an instant he was beside her with a finger to her lips. She slowly put the brush down and followed the vampire prince to his room. "there's something I need to tell you." Amaya said as they got to his room and shut the door. He nodded but came over to her and kissed her. Neither of them blushed this time. But Amaya pushed him away. "this is serious Kaname-kun!" she laughed and tried to keep a serious face.

"I'm listening." he said with a bored tone.

"don't sound like this is torture!" she scolded playfully.

"but every minute I have to sit here staring at your beautiful face, and not be able to taste your rich blood is a whole year of punishment." she blushed after he said that. After she composed herself she walked over and looked him straight in the eyes.

"what I've been trying to tell you, is that I-I-I love you…Kaname-kun." she said. He smiled at her and his eyes softened.

"I love you too, Amaya-chan." he said, and gently caressed her hair. Then they kissed again.

(in the Sun Dorm)

Kira's fever had finally broken and she was sound asleep. Yori-chan had gone back to her room and Akando was sleeping next to his blood-mate. Jasper sneered at the sight of his love next to another vampire. He had never said anything because he didn't want to make Kira sad. But it killed him inside. He walked up to her and lightly kissed her cheek. Then he turned around and walked to the door. When he got to the doorframe he looked back one last time and left.

(in the Moon Dorm)

There was a knock on the door of the dorm and Nalia went down and got it. At the same time Akastuki had come to see who it was as well. Their hands collided as they went to open the door. Instantly they looked up at each other and blushed. Nalia stepped back and let the vampire open the door. When he did a gun was bluntly pointed to his head, it was a vampire hunter's gun. Nalia gasped and tried to see the hunter. When she did get a good enough look at him through the door she saw that only his eyes were visible. The other parts of him were cover with either black leather or red cloth. "may I ask your business sir?" Akastuki asked politely, though with a slight sarcasm in his voice.

"I'm looking for Kirakira Hiroshi, the society has heard that she's become a level E and must be terminated." he said gruffly. Nalia froze. Even though Kira had Amaya's blood it wouldn't curve the cravings, and they were still strong enough that it made her a danger to the day class.

"You'll do no such thing." said a voice calmly as Nalia started to panic. She looked up and saw Amaya and Kaname Kuran coming down the staircase.

"she is a danger to humans, and must be removed. No matter how high up you are you are still very low in the hunter's society." the man said, as he lowered the gun from Akastuki's head.

"I may be low, but as you are aware of, Kira is not. She's quite high in that society, and has contributed to you many times. Is this how you're going to repay her? By killing her without any reason?" Amaya scoffed.

"this is the only way to repay her. She asked us that when the time came she would list her name when she knew that the time when she would become a level E would come and that we were to kill her so that her friends wouldn't have to be burdened." the hunter explained. "listen to me, I'd much rather not do this, it's as hard for me as it would be for you. I knew Kira well and I worked with her several times. She could think like a true vampire and assisted many hunts were we could not locate the vampires." the man said sadly.

"what is your name?" Kaname asked, looking curiously at the cloaked man.

"…Lawliet, and that's all I'll tell you, pureblood." he said and hissed at the last word.

"fine, I'll take you to Kira." Amaya said and walked out the door with a path headed straight to the sun dorm. "follow me."


	7. Old Friends, New Enemies

(in the Sun Dorm)

Kira had awoken, but the sun hurt her eyes. All of her senses were sensitive and even the littlest bit of sound, or motion, had caught her attention. She felt as though being in a coffin was much better than this hell. She groaned and flipped over when she heard the door open and covered her head with the pillow as to take some of the sharp edge out of it. "Kira wake up, it's me." Amaya called softly. She knew that Kira's senses were heightened and told the others to be quiet as well. Of course, Kira had known it was Amaya, actually she had known she was coming when she left the Moon dorm. They had a connection, like the one she shared with Jasper, a blood connection.

"what do you want?" Kira asked groggily.

"there's a man who wants to kill you, aren't you going to take that pillow off of your head and greet him properly?" Amaya asked sweetly.

"someone who wants to kill me, eh? I don't blame them, may you tell them to do it quickly, this is torture!" she groaned. Amaya took the pillow off of her head and Kira hissed at her, with newly unsheathed fangs. She ended the threat quickly when she saw the visitor. "LAWLIET!" she squealed and got up.

"you haven't changed much, well, except for the whole vampire thing." he chuckled. "well, even if it was deep inside of you, you've always been a vampire. Even though you were one of the best vampire hunters we had." he said and smiled.

"you haven't changed either. I'm not surprised. And I thought I told you to quit smoking?!" she scolded as she saw him take out a cigarette and light it.

"eh, I quit for awhile, but after you left the hunt was a lot harder and I needed something to make me relax." he said.

"I'll give you relaxed, once my senses have gone back to normal I'm going to kick your-oh yeah… you've come to kill me. I forgot." she said and sighed. "so," she said and got up and grabbed the gun that he was holding and brought it up to her head. "are you going to shoot?" she asked devilishly and smiled so that he fangs looked sharp against the light reflecting on the gun. The gun shook while his arm trembled. The truth was, he couldn't pull the trigger. Level E or not, he couldn't kill a dangerous vampire that was centimeters in front of him.

"I'm sorry Kira, I've let you down." he said looking downcast. "I know if you had been me and I was you, you'd pull the trigger." he said solemnly.

"if that were the case, you would've never given up you're humanity and stayed with the hunters." she said and laughed. "I'm not afraid to die, if you had shot me there and then I wouldn't have hated you. The way I see it, if I die, I die." she said and grinned evilly. "so what's up?"

"you put your name on the list and I decided to take care of it, now I realize it was a stupid stunt. Face it, it's like killing my daughter." he said feeling disgusted with himself.

"we're not that many years apart." she scoffed and pouted. He looked at her and laughed. Then he studied her carefully. "what?!" she asked wondering what he was doing.

"you don't look like a level E. you have none of the obvious signs and the fact that Kaname Kuran hasn't had you killed or removed you is puzzling. Did something happen?" he asked quizzically.

"I drank Amaya's blood and it cured me. At least I think so. You'll have to ask her." she said matter-of-factly. Lawliet looked behind him at the true blood.

"it depends on how look at if she's cured or not. She'll never fall to a level E, but she will have level E-like cravings. So her life will be painful forever, but she'll never sink to the bottom. And technically she has officially joined the ranks of the vampires." she said, boredom sounding in her voice.

"I'll still help the hunters' anyway I can though!" Kira said looking defiant. A fire bloomed in her eyes. Lawliet chuckled after seeing her like that. It had reminded him of the old Kira. When she was young and hated vampires. When she had found out that she was a vampire herself and one of the highest ranking ones, to be exact, she wasn't the same. She had, in some way, become who she hated the most, which resulted in her hating herself.

"I'll leave you two to reminisce on the past. I have some important matters to take care of." Amaya said and bowed herself out of the room. She quickly hurried down the corridors and out in the open.


	8. Past Pain

(in some abandoned area somewhere)

Amaya struck the dummy and lunged over the wall. She stood there trying to catch her breath. She didn't notice the figure that was watching her and that finally came up behind her. "tired?" the figure asked. Amaya spun around, which made her dizzy and fell. At the last moment Kaname caught her and helped her get back on her feet. When he thought she was stable he let go but she quickly lost her balance again. He laughed to himself and then he picked her up bridal-style and carried her to a shady spot on a hill beneath a tree.

"you didn't have to do that, you know." Amaya said as she tried to keep the color from rushing to her cheeks. Kaname smiled when he saw how embarrassed she was.

"so tell me why you were expressing such rage?" Kaname asked looking at her quizzically. She looked downcast and took a deep breath.

"when I was little, I had a human servant named Raphael. He was so kind to me and because I never really liked my real father, he was kind of like my fill-in dad. He taught me that the world didn't revolve around me, even though it did in the vampire world. Kira, was his daughter. That's how I met her. Kind of like you and idol-san. Only a little different. I hated her though. I hated her so much because she was the reason why Raphael couldn't be mine, she was the reason he had to go home at night. I'm not sure if she hated me or not. She was, distant. That's the only word I can use to describe her. She just looked at me for the longest time. Finally it got on my nerves and I lashed out at her… she just sat there and looked at me awhile longer, then she got up, walked over to me, held out her hand, smiled, and said 'hi I'm KiraKira.' I remember at that time thinking that she was crazy.

After that she came one day every week with Raphael. We soon became friends and I forgot my hate. I thought she was human until that day." Amaya said and paused looking into the distance. Kaname looked at her quizzically, but didn't ask because he didn't want to interrupt her. "we were walking in the forest one day when a rabbit hopped in front of us. Raphael had gone to set up the picnic that we were to have that day. I looked at her and smiled mischievously because I thought she was only human. I told her to catch the rabbit. She looked at me and shrugged, the next thing I knew she was back before me, crouched on the ground, with the rabbit dangling from her jaws. Her eyes were glowing and she became overcome with bloodlust. She fed on the rabbit hungrily. After that I asked her curiously why she didn't drink human blood. After all, she wasn't a pureblood. Several months passed and she had a new baby brother. Supposedly he had cut himself on a splinter in the crib and she was babysitting. She couldn't control herself and drank from her brother. She then moved to his neck and drank the last drop and killed him. Her parents had come in to find her holding her dead brother to her mouth and drinking his blood. She was overcome with power and murdered both of her parents. She killed the closest thing I had to a father. And from that day I despised her. The vampire council took away her vampire powers and genes and made her forget everything that happened. Then they sent a pureblood to watch over her."

"Jasper." Kaname said realizing that everything fit now. Amaya nodded and went on.

"I hated her not because of the fact that she killed Raphael, but for the fact that she had no burden to bear. She remembered none of it and got to live happily. While the pain still stood with me. I felt as though my own father had been killed, and by my sister." Amaya looked at Kaname and fell into his arms. "after he died, I was alone in the world. Everyone else was fearful of me. They saw me as 'the highest ranking vampire ever'. not as 'Amaya, the girl who's alone.'"

"you have me now, so you're not alone. I know how you feel. You get surrounded by these people who look up to you and are your so-called 'friends', but you feel more alone then ever." she nodded and they calmly slept there while the sun went down beyond the trees.

(in the Moon Dorm)

Nalia stood thinking things over. She turned around and saw Akatsuki looking at her. The tall mysterious vampire had been different from the other vampires. he seemed alone, though he was close to his cousin, who was defiantly not alone. When she finally couldn't take it anymore she spun around and faced him. "problem?" she asked and raised one eyebrow in curiosity. The other vampire looked at the half vampire as though he had just noticed her presence.

"no, not at all. I was just admiring the sunset. I often rise to watch the sun go down. it's the only time we vampires can see the sun without being affected. It's quite pretty." he replied. Nalia looked at him in surprise, mainly because the guys she knew, vampire or human, would never have given such an answer. When she recovered from the shock she gave him a small smile and went back to looking out at the window.

"it is pretty." she whispered, mostly to herself, but Akatsuki had heard it too and nodded in response.

(in the Sun Dorm)

Kira had spent the day catching up with Lawliet. She enjoyed hearing stories about the men she once worked alongside of , to kill what she was now. Lawliet explained to her the updates and changes that had occurred at the headquarters. Then he asked something that surprised everyone in the room. "Kira, the entire population of vampire hunters would like to formally invited you back. We have started to question our methods, and how affective they are… and we thought that you could help us with some of the stuff we're thinking of. Like training wolves to help us track down vampires." Kira looked at Lawliet wide-eyed. Of course after the initial shock wore off she started to think about the vampire hunter's question.

"that's all honey and poppy cots, but Lawliet, you know as well as me that the wolves must chose the one they run alongside of, you can't choose for them." she replied thinking as logically as she could about the situation.

"we're fully aware of that, but you can't tell me out of all those men and women not one of them could be one of the chosen." Lawliet shot back. Kira thought about it for a moment and nodded in agreement.

"yes, you're right. This is a hard decision. I do not wish to leave my friends though." Kira paused for a moment and looked at her feet sadly. "but then again I do not think I'm that wanted anymore. This will take some time, I'm sorry Lawliet but I must take some time to think about my decision. I'll try to give you an answer as soon as I can." Lawliet nodded and looked around him, he was surrounded by all those he killed and he shifted in his seat uncomfortably. He saw from the corner of his eye, the brunette boy glaring at him. He could tell that he was in love with his Kira. He watched over her like a wolf his mate. He knew that if made one wrong move that the brunette would be up in a second and his fangs at the hunter's throat. Lawliet did not like the fact that the girl he thought so fondly of was in the hands of another man. For years the vampire hunter had seen Kira as his daughter. A long time ago Lawliet had lost his wife and daughter to vampires and was well aware that Kira had killed her own family. So they were kindred spirits, all alone in the world. So they had drifted towards each other and in the end they weren't so lonely.

"Kira, I understand your situation, but I must say that I think it would be best if you came back to the hunters. We really need you're help. And without you we could be lost forever. Please Kira, I beg of you, we need you now more than ever." Lawliet pleaded. Kira looked at him horrified. The hunters were known for their pride and never had she heard one of them use this tone of voice. She was torn because she realized that the vampire hunters must really be in trouble. She bit her lip hard and drew blood. She sucked in it lightly, hoping her worries would leave her like the blood that was flowing from her lip.

"if you all don't mind, I'm tired and I think I'd like to catch up on some sleep if you don't mind." she said and her eyelids drooped dangerously as though she was going to fall asleep there and then. The others nodded and Akando looked at her with a worrying look. He knew that she was never tired and that something must be wrong, and that there was something she wasn't telling them. She shoed everyone out and let he head hit the pillow. The sound hurt her ears and she instantly wish that the time period that she must have to live with this sensitivity would shorten and leave her for once and for all. She groaned and let sleep take her.


	9. Wolves

(in the Moon Dorm)

Amaya started brushing her hair, the soft, rhythmic strokes increased as she thought about what was going on. She was not blind to the fact that she had just told someone something that she would barely admit to herself. She got up and fixed her skirt, then she walked off to join the rest of the class. She met Kaname at the end of the great staircase and held his hand then, instead of the usual straight walk through the crowd they went out through the back. "this isn't very elegant." she stated as they walked through mud and puddles left by the sprinklers. Kaname laughed at her as she walked carefully, as to not mess up her shoes.

"sometimes the things that are elegant, are not very becoming. And I think this is a lot more becoming for you than your usual elegancy." Kaname joked. Amaya glared at him and bared her fangs.

"bite me." she said, in a very foul mood. Kaname wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. Then he whispered in her ear.

"gladly." he whispered and lightly bit her neck. Amaya blushed and pushed him away.

"what if someone saw?" she said, recovering from the bright red that had spread all around her face.

"then they would see. There's nothing wrong with it." he said, looking defiant. Amaya just rolled her eyes and they walked to class, lightly bumping into each other on the way. "idiot." she muttered just before they walked in the classroom. Amaya smiled and thought to herself, '_but he's MY idiot.'_

(In the Sun Dorm)

Kira awoke to see Lawliet on one side of her bed and Akando on the other. Both were glaring at each other. "well this is one way to wake up." both of the men immediately turned their glares at her, but instantly they softened their harsh gazes.

"good morning Kira." Lawliet said, a hint of a grin in his playful expression. At this, Akando leaned over her and kissed her forehead lightly.

"sleep well, love?" he whispered in her ear. She blushed and tried to focus on the ceiling.

"very well, thank you." she mumbled under her breath. Then she noticed the lump of white fur that was snuggled close to her. She smiled and softly stroked her wolf's fur.

"He came last night, caused us some fright, he was growling like a banshee, I knew you were missing something. Thought something had happened to him. But then I remembered you saying something about how he liked to go as he pleased." Lawliet said when he noticed Kira's loving gaze on the wolf.

"he never leaves for long. Sometimes I feel bad because I feel like I'm the one keeping him from a life as a real wolf. The longest he's been gone is 1 season. But that was when Luna was sick and died that winter. She was an old wolf, but she was his mother all the same." both of the boys nodded and Yama looked up at her in sadness, remembering his mother.


End file.
